


If Dying must be done

by Acecreatesthings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hey Here comes character death, I promise, Julia's dead, Kinda, Other, This will be fun lighthearted stuff, hope you like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acecreatesthings/pseuds/Acecreatesthings
Summary: Julia Burnsides is very much NOT into this whole dying thing. Nope nope nope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I KNOW WHAT THE TITLE LOOKS LIKE AND I PROMISE IT'S NOT ANGST.  
> Or well.  
> It's like a 3/10 angsty. This is supposed to be a more lighthearted fic. I promise.

Julia Burnsides was not supposed to die. And yet here she was staring at her body refusing to enter the black hole behind her that she had a sneaking suspicion would make her permanently dead. Her outfit was the same dress she could see her body below her wearing, and the bloodstains definitely didn’t help the situation any. She watched as Magnus, her husband, her love, her hammer, found her dead body. She watched as he, Despite her best efforts to let him know she was okay, began to bury her body next to her father's. She screamed, and cried with him, begging him to just GO, Go before Kalen found him, She wasn’t worth it!. She watched in horror as her hand passed right through him and... she watched him mourn. Unable to do anything else she just cried with him. Cried over the bitterness of it all, they were going to be so happy. 

Eventually, he got back up again. Of course he did, He was her I’morko, He wasn’t smart sure, but he certainly wasn’t dumb. She watched as he began to walk away and begged any gods in the sky to please, please take care of him. About two hours later she recognized the scrawny form of Kalen walking among the wreckage and snarled in anger. Much to her delight, a rock seemed to shift under his weight and he tripped and fell on his face. 

“Get out of here you dirty scumbag,” She growled and his head snapped up. He sat up and brushed himself off glancing around suspiciously “I.” She pointed at him. “Said” the nearby rubble of her home, the hammer from the sign started shaking “LEAVE!” The hammer suddenly snapped off of the sign and lodged itself in the rubble just barely missing Kalen. Before Julia could even process what she had just done the man yelped and ran away. 

She wasn’t sure what to do after he left. The world was quiet and uncomfortable, she never moved just stood there and stared at the graves that Magnus had made for her. She was still processing the details of her death when the tall man with a feathery cloak approached her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Miss Julia Burnsides it has been a solid 24 hours since your portal to the astral plane has opened I am here to let you know if you remain in the land of the living-AOW” Julia swung her arm and punched him in the gut, surprised when her hand actually made contact. 

“Oh my god.” She shot to her feet “I’m so sorry are you…” She glanced up at his head and felt her stomach drop at the sight of a literal actual skeleton. There was a moment as the skeleton seemed to recover from her gut punch. It moved to look up at her and she punched it again. 

“Miss-”

“Hmmm NOPE. NOPE NOPE NOPE” Julia started walking away. “No fucking way. Not today thank you very much. No scary skeletons for Julia good BYE” A hand landed on her shoulder and she spun ready to punch the skull off of its shoulders. Instead, her hand met solidly into a darker skinned man's hand and Julia watched in what can only be described as awestruck horror as the skin melted onto this skeleton’s face. 

“Miss. I understand-”

“Mrs.” Julia corrected still shocked. 

“What?”

“It’s Mrs. I was married.” Julia held up her hand showing off the ring that Magnus had worked so hard on. The man blinked and smiled gently

“Mrs.” He amended  “Burnsides I understand this can be a lot to process but you have-”

“Died.” Julia finished, was this supposed to be the grim reaper? Here to take her soul to the dead? He was awfully… obvious? Awkward? Whatever the case, he didn’t seem great with people “No shit Sherlock, I watched my husband bury me.” The man gave her a look of pity. 

“But you have to come and check into the astral plane. Any further attempts to avoid death will result in imprisonment in the eternal stockade.” Julia blinked dumbfounded and the man groaned and gestured to the portal annoyed “Go in the big black portal or go to ghost jail!” 

“Oh.” She studied him eyeing his outfit. It looked like a Halloween costume. “What’s your name?” 

“What?” Wait didn’t he have a cockney accent? “What’s your name?” She repeated

“You weren’t supposed to ask- uh Ask that I-” He definitely was going in and out of an accent. The man kinda sat flushed as he tried to remember what words were.

“You can drop the accent if that helps honey.” Julia offered and the man only seemed to get more flustered.  Julia sighed. “If I go in the big scary portal will you tell me your name?” He blinked surprised and nodded

“Sure.” Julia held out her hand and he stared at it. “W-What am I supposed to-”

“No way in hell I’m walking through that alone. C’mon hon you gotta be a proper escort. What are they teaching you at reaper school?” Kravitz blinked and sighed before taking Julia’s hand and escorting her through the portal. 

“Welcome to the Astral Plane Mrs. Burnsides.” The man was still wearing this overdramatic Cloak. Julia frowned, he looked like a fucking dork in this outfit. How was he supposed to collect souls without scaring them? Dressed like a Halloween outfit? “Here.” He released her hand and she hovered just above the dark ocean below them. “You can enter whenever you feel comfortable. There are millions of other souls down there peacefully. The more aggressive ones are over there.” He pointed to a large castle… thing. “That’s. The eternal Stockade.” He paused, “Big scary ghost jail” Julia eyed him wondering how much time he’s actually spent with people in general. 

“Right.” a hand reached up out of the sea and Julia made herself hover a little higher up. “And your name?” 

“My name is... Kravitz.” He stared at Julia intrigued, “People don’t normally ask.” 

“I’m not normal.” Julia declared and the man chuckled. 

“No, I suppose not.” He summoned a very large, very intimidating scythe and closed the portal back to the living realm with a swipe. “I have to return to work now Mrs. Burnsides, but welcome to the astral plane. I hope you come to enjoy it here.” He swung his scythe and opened another portal into the living realm. This portal closed immediately upon him entering it. Julia waited for a moment still processing what had just happened. 

She was in the Astral plane. Check, 

She had died, Check.

And now she had to go into this sea thing. Julia glanced down as a hand reached up and tried to touch her ankle and- No. This won’t do at all.

She was getting out of here. 

As soon as she possibly could. 


	2. Chapter 2

Julia sat in the eternal stockade arms folded. This was the fifteenth time she had gotten caught. The first time she had tried to just. Float up until she couldn’t anymore. She doesn’t 100% remember what went wrong there but she woke up on a beach with an annoyed Kravitz so she didn’t try that again. 

Her sixth attempt involved her following Kravitz around until he opened a portal and following him through it. That didn’t even work a little. Kravitz caught on and sat her down on the beach again.

Her most recent attempt was a little more risky, and honestly, she can’t really blame him for locking her up.

“Mrs. Burnsides.” Kravitz sounded exasperated, “you can’t just. ASK the imprisoned souls for escape tips.” 

“Well, you certainly won’t help me.” 

“IT’S AGAINST THE RULES!” Kravitz snapped and Julia raised an eyebrow amused. Kravitz pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose. “Please. Mrs. Burnsides. Just go into the sea of souls. It’s really not as unpleasant as it seems.” 

“Hmmm.” Julia feigned herself thinking about it and for a moment Kravitz looked hopeful “Nah.” Kravitz shook with anger and Julia snickered as his skin melted off. 

“Fine.” He growled. “Stay here then” He stormed away and Julia blinked. He’d locked her in the stockade before but he normally released her within an hour of scolding. He was leaving her? 

Uh. 

Okay.

 

_ “Jules!! RUN!” Julia spun at the sound of her father screaming for her. She felt the ground shaking and the sounds of distant explosions.  _

_ “Daddy!” She screamed terrified as she opened the door to the road. Her father was gathering up the children and sending them running for the mainland.  _

_ “GO!” he shouted and suddenly the world lurched to the right.  _

_ And the wind was blowing past her. and gravity stopped working. and she slammed into the side of her workshop’s door frame and- _

Julia snapped awake, She didn’t even know Ghosts could dream. Guess that answers that question. She stood up and inspected her surroundings. It was a square room with a single entrance of a barred doorway. A bed was against the wall and that was it. 

Julia sighed and picked up her mattress and pinned it against the wall with the bed frame. She stood up on the bed frame and began her workout routine from living. She didn’t get tired or feel the burn of her muscles, and she needed to think to feel her fist connect with the mattress. But it was familiar. And she wanted familiar. 

She remembered the fall. Her fist connected with the mattress repeatedly at the images flashing through her brain. 

Dad. Punch

Those kids. Punch

The entire street. Punch

The screaming of terror. Punch

She remembered her bones screaming in pain. She stopped punching the wall. She remembered her vision blurring in and out as she watched her father fade away without her. Where was he now? Why hadn’t he stuck around like she had? 

 

A scream echoed through her ears and she stood up quickly. Magnus. That was why she had stayed. She had to be certain he was safe. She needed to make sure he was okay. 

And he was. 

Or as well as he could be. He was definitely doing better than she was. The bed leaned back and fell onto the frame in a cross form. 

“At least I hope he is.” she murmured aloud before screaming and punching the brick wall in a furious bout of rage. “THIS ISN’T FAIR.” She screamed and could hear the rest of the prisoners shuffle at the sudden noise. “I was MARRIED YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE” She screamed not really sure who she was yelling at. Kravitz? A god? Who fucking knows. “WE WERE HAPPY. WE  **_EARNED_ ** OUR HAPPY ENDING” Her bed started to rattle with her anger. “WE FOUGHT FOR SO LONG.” She was crying now but she still kept her closed fist on the brick wall. “IT’S” The bed rattled more, “ _ NOT _ ” The bed shook violently “ **_FAIR_ ** ” The bed exploded. Pieces of the metal frame were sent flying. One lodged into the wall just inches from Julia’s face, another sped through her stomach, about three were launched out the door. Julia yelped and backed up. What was left of her bed was twisted into what looked like death traps at the bottom of the dug holes they had made during the rebellion. 

 

_ “Hey, Jules!!” Julia had heard her il’morko call for her from one of the trap holes and had leaned over the hole to investigate “I need help,” Magnus had called up, he was standing awkwardly on the edge avoiding the sharp trap they had laid there. There was no rope or ladder he was just stuck down there. “The kids took my rope.”  _

_ “Well can you levitate?” Julia had laughed. Magnus had blinked shocked before laughing.  _

_ “Nope.” He was smiling so big. He knew exactly where she was going with this. _

_ “I think you just live in a hole now” She finished her joke and he laughed. Why didn’t she pay more attention to how he laughed when she was alive? It shook his whole body with pure joy and just the sound alone was enough to make her start laughing. “I’ll get you a rope one sec” She reached into her bag and lowered a rope for him. She hung on tight and helped pull him up. She had seen him stand up and brush himself off before grabbing her hip and smiling smugly down at her. Kiss me, you idiot. You and I both know we want it.  _

_ “So.” Magnus had held her tightly, the large man was wider and just a head taller than her, but it had been proven that what Julia lacked in height she made up for in brains, agility, and strength. Though it was quite an even match between her and Magnus in that department. “Do I get a kiss from my lovely knight in shining armor?” Magnus feigned a dramatic leaning back and Julia had panicked for a moment and yanked him back away from the hole causing them both to fall backward, Magnus on top of her. The larger man had laughed for a moment before allowing his whole weight to hold her down. “My my my Jules. How forward of you.”  _

_ “Get off of me you goon. You were going to fall in the hole!” Julia had let out the ugliest laugh and Magnus’s face had lit up with pure joy.  _

_ “Hmm.” Magnus frowned and inched up towards her. “Do I get a Kiss?” Julia had eyed him for a moment  _

_ “Sure” She had smiled before leaning forward and kissing his nose.  _

_ “Augh!” Magnus rolled off of her. “I’ve been tricked.” Julia rolled over to sit on top of him and she leaned forward just inches from his lips _

_ “Can I have a kiss?” She whispered and he kissed her nose. She let out the ugliest laugh and stood up. “Fair enough.” She picked up her tools and the rope and started moving back towards raven’s roost.  _

_ “Hey Jules” Magnus called and she glanced back at him only for him to gently hold her face as he gave her a kiss. It was their first one and she swore she would never forget it. This man was the love of her life and she wanted to spend her entire life with him. _

 

She supposed she did spend her life with him. Julia thought bitterly. She still hadn’t forgotten, even in death she still remembered their first kiss and how much they loved each other. How  _ happy _ they were together. She stared at the explosion of fluff that her mattress had left. 

 

_ “Jules.” Magnus was standing in the wreckage of his bed and was holding the springs. He looked like her dog tearing apart pillows when they left him alone. ‘I thought you were gone forever so I panicked’ style. “Hey Hey, Jules, I had an idea for antagonizing the guards.” Magnus grinned.  _

_ “You ruined your bed. To tell me your idea?” Magnus blinked and glanced down at the bed like he hadn’t realized he needed a place to sleep the night.  _

_ “Well… Tits” he muttered before shaking his head. “I can sleep on the floor!” He decided and he looked so determined that Julia couldn’t help but laugh. Her whole body shaking with the pure joy at his ridiculous face.  _

 

Julia was leaning against the brick wall twirling one of the feathers from her bed silently letting these memories come in waves. The really harsh ones crashing into her, while the others just ebbed at her feet. 

She heard the sound of her doors being unlocked and glanced up quickly sitting on the, now open, door was a raven. She inched towards the open door curiously and looked down at the raven. 

“The raven queen wishes to meet with you” IT FUCKING TALKED. 


	3. Chapter 3

After recovering from the initial shock of a talking bird. She quietly followed them throughout the angry screaming halls of the eternal stockade. 

“D-Do yo- Do you have a name?” She asked the bird and it stopped on one of the torch handles on the wall. 

“Her majesty calls me Laura.” The bird nods. 

“Laura?” Julia tests and it bobs its head. “Pleased to meet you I guess.” She smiled “Where are we going?” 

“The Raven queens… Part. Of this castle” It sounded exasperated. “She has interesting methods” 

“Oh.” Julia paused “Are you always a raven?” 

“I am a construct made by the raven queen to serve her desires.” 

“You’re a slave” Julia sums up already getting agitated

“I am an employee” Laura corrects. “I am… or was. A soul from here.” It lands on her shoulder and points a wing at one of the angry souls caged up as they walked past it. “Her Majesty is allowing me to work off my sentence instead of… Sitting in here for eternity.” 

“What did you do?” Julia asked before clamping her mouth shut. “Sorry, that was rude” Laura let out a caw that Julia assumed was laughter. 

“It is fine.” She crows. “I was summoned by my living family through necromancy and instead of returning to death like I was supposed to. I hid.” 

“Oh…” Julia paused thinking of Magnus, and Kravitz’s warning when they had first met. 

“Turn right here,” The Bird told her and Julia silently obeyed. They finally had exited the prison and were walking across a long bridge over the sea of souls. 

“Am I going to get turned into a bird?” Julia wondered aloud and Laura let out several caws. 

“Something like that.” 

“Well tits” Julia muttered wondering if it was too late to go back to the cage. 

They walked in silence for a while, entering the extremely large doors on the opposite side of the cage, and taking a few turns until they arrived at a large set of doors that had to be at least three stories tall. 

“What…” Julia murmured and Laura cawed out a happy sound landing on the door handle. 

“We’re here!” Laura’s feathers were ruffled but she seemed so happy. 

“Okayyy?” Julia reached for the door handle to open it when the doors swung open. Laura flapped letting out a squawk of alarm before taking her place on Julia’s shoulder. The room the door led into was dark. a red carpet was leading up to an extremely large throne where a giant of a woman was standing in front of and whispering to a small bird on her shoulder. The woman had bright fire red eyes and dark skin. Julia was more in awe of the woman’s long curly hair that stopped mere inches from the ground. It looked like you could hide a second two-story person in the amount of hair she had. 

“Woah.” Julia murmured in awe at the woman. She had skull earrings hanging down from her ears and a long flowing black dress. She wore a cloak similar to Kravitz’s but there was. MUCH. MUCH more feathers. She looked exactly like a death goddess and Julia was about 500% certain she was going to be squashed by this woman. 

The minute that thought crossed her mind the woman’s gaze landed on Julia, she smiled gently and reached a hand for her. Julia tensed waiting for sudden death(? redeath?) only to have the hand gently cup her and lift her up to the table beside the throne. 

“Thank you, Laura.” She murmured and Laura flew up and Dove straight into the woman’s hair. “Hello dear.” Her voice didn’t boom the way Julia expected, it was soft and gentle, kind of like a lullaby. “You’ve been causing my dear reaper’s some problems so I hear?” Her eyes were unsettling and it was hard to be comfortable underneath her gaze. 

“Y-yes Ma’am” Julia blinked unsure what else to say. The woman lets a gentle chuckle out and Julia let herself relax… just a little bit. 

“I understand the circumstances of your death were quite bitter.” The woman murmured and Julia clenched her fist trying to control her anger. Despite her best efforts the table still rattled beneath her. The Raven Queen seemed amused by this. “If you are willing… I have a proposition for you,” she holds out a palm and in it is a scythe. “I would like. To hire you.” Julia frowned. why is she getting hired, after breaking the rules, FIFTEEN TIMES? 

“I’m… Listening.” she shifted nervously glancing up at the bright red eyes. The Raven queen closed her fist and the scythe disappeared. The woman sat up and glared down at her and Julia tensed waiting for her second death. 

“You have broken the laws of life and death. Repeatedly.”  the woman’s voice was still gentle but it had a more commanding tone. “As such you must decide a punishment. Stay in the eternal stockade for the rest of your existence. Alone.” Julia tensed at the idea of never seeing Magnus. Spending her entire un-life alone with no way out and no chance of ever seeing Magnus ever again. “Or…” The woman drifted off. 

“Or?” Julia whispered meekly. 

“You can work off your punishment. You will still not be allowed to see your husband... until he dies, that is. However, before you decide, I must say, I would enjoy having you,” The raven queen offered out her hand the scythe hovering just in front of Julia. “Work for me as a Reaper.” 

“Like what Kravitz does?” Julia whispered stopping herself from grabbing the scythe immediately. 

“Of a sort” The Raven Queen nodded, “However, Kravitz works as a bounty hunter, he does not get to escort souls who have not committed any crime.” The scythe glowed brightly and Julia glanced at it before returning her gaze to the goddess “I would like to employ you as a reaper of mine. I would like you to escort the souls of the dead from the living plane to the sea of souls.” 

“So what Kravitz tried to do with me?” Julia glanced at the scythe. 

“I suppose so.” She laughed, “I would like it if you would ensure they  _ don’t _ break the rules on me, however.” 

“That’s fair.” Julia reached for the scythe. “Wait do I have to wear that goth outfit that Kravitz was wearing?” 

“Not if you don’t want to” The Raven queen raised a curious eyebrow. 

“Okay. One more question before I accept your offer.” Julia glanced up at the Raven Queen. 

 

“Do these come in Axes?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, special thanks to @TaraHarkon for letting me use their interpretation of Keats!

Julia was holding her new battle ax and was explaining to the Raven Queen how her outfit (a pale yellow dress with a brown apron and a pair of black leggings underneath, and naturally, her signature red handkerchief pulling her hair back.) would help her productivity when Kravitz walked in looking relatively miffed. 

“My queen it seems Mrs. Burnsides-” He stopped looking at Julia on the Raven Queen’s table with the Raven Queen leaning over to talk to her. “Has been hired.” He sighed

“Hey, Skeleman!” Julia winked at Kravitz putting her Battleax on her belt. 

“Kravitz meet the newest hire.” The Raven Queen beamed and Julia felt her heart swell. She felt so much more solid now. She could touch the table without having to focus on being corporeal. 

“My queen. You know I respect you-”

“He’s gonna judge your life choices now Ma’am” Julia whispered and the Raven Queen lets out a soft giggle. Kravitz clamped his mouth shut and sighed. 

“Who’s her supervisor?” He asked and The Raven Queen paused for a moment before reaching into her hair and Julia let out a surprised laugh when she pulled out a small boy in dark clothing. He was wriggling and letting out shouts of protest. 

“My QUEEN! You can just CALL me! Just saying my name would be sufficient!” 

“Keats” The Raven Queen gently set him down next to Julia. “This is Mrs. Julia Burnsides. You are going to supervise her until she adjusts to being a reaper.” 

“Very well My queen.” Keats brushed himself off before smiling and offering a hand to Julia. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ma’am.” 

“It’s nice to meet you as well Keats.” Julia firmly shook his hand. 

“I must say it’s nice to meet someone who doesn’t think goth armor has to be the aesthetic around her” Keats murmured straightening his vibrant purple bowtie. 

“Do you think he knows what a suit is?” Julia asked glancing down at the annoyed Kravitz.

“He was the first reaper.” Keats whispered, “He's ancient. I'd be surprised if he knew what a regular t-shirt was.” 

“Hmm. I’ll fix that later” Julia decided and Keats snorted. 

“Come on Ma’am.” Keats offered his hand to Julia, “I’ll help you discover your abilities in a… safer… environment.” Julia frowned and felt a bit of concern at the choice in words the young boy had used. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Well…” Keats paused before jumping off the table. Julia let out a yelp when his cloak spread out like a pair of wings and he glided down to land beside Kravitz where he smugly swung his cloak at the taller man. Julia glanced over at the Raven Queen who placed a gentle hand on her back and pulled away revealing a cloak similar to Kravitz’s and Keats’s It honestly didn’t look half bad with her current outfit. 

“Welcome to the family my dear Reaper.” The Raven queen murmured her voice full of pride. “Just jump off and the cloak will activate for you.” Julia nodded and took a few steps back before making a running jump. She did a flip and landed on her feet beside Keats. 

“Woo!” She grinned, “That wasn’t half bad.” She turned and curtsied to the Raven Queen before Taking Keats’s hand “Alright kiddo. Where are we going?” 

“There’s an island in the sea of souls that works best for this sort of thing.” Keats led her through the castle before stopping on the bridge. “Okay,” He spread his cloak out. “We’re going to glide out there.” he pointed to a small island just barely visible from where they stood. 

“There is  _ no _ way we’ll make that” Julia decided and Keats grinned. 

“Then I hope you know how to swim” Julia glanced down at the sea of souls and then back up at Keats. “Don’t tell me you’re scared” The child teased and Julia snapped up. 

“Oh, it’s ON now.” She grabbed her cloak and backed up to the opposite edge of the bridge. Keats glanced back at her confused until she started barrelling towards him full sprint. Keats yelped and backed out of the way as Julia ran past him and dove off of the bridge spreading her cloak out and flying towards the island. 

 

Julia landed about a few feet away from the island and her ankles were gripped by several souls just off the shore of the island. Julia yelped and jumped away landing on her ass on the sand. Keats landed beside her and hissed, scaring the souls off of the new reaper. 

“Sorry, they get clingy,” Keats explained helping Julia to her feet. 

“It’s fine” Julia gasped as she glanced into the sea. She could have sworn that… no. “What’re we doing kiddo?” 

“First and foremost give me your scythe.” Keats hold out his hand and Julia glanced down at her Battleax. 

“This thingy?” 

“Yeah.” Keats took it and with a surprising about of strength threw it into the sea of souls. 

“HEY!” Julia watched her hopes of seeing Magnus again sink into the ocean. “What did you do that for!” she felt her lost hope turn into anger and the sand around them shook. Keats looked around amused before holding out his hand and a small scythe appeared in his hand. He grimaced at it before glancing at Julia. 

“Summon it,” he explained and Julia blinked eyes blank. Keats sighed. “You are pulling it from nothing. Think of it like… a magnet?” He paused uncertainly, how are you supposed to explain this.

Julia glanced at the small reaper boy holding his scythe and murmuring to himself trying to figure out how to explain it to her. Julia glanced at her hands and remembered how she would pretend to fight with battle axes when she was a child. Just swinging her hands around as her father corrected her form. Maybe…

Keat’s was muttering to himself when he saw the silver glint coming towards him. He let out a loud yelp and lifted his scythe just barely managing to block the battle ax from connecting with his head. 

“SORRY” Julia dropped the ax and it melted into nonexistence. “Woah.” She muttered before shaking her head. “I’m sorry I have no idea how I did that I was just... Pretending? And then it wasn’t pretend and I swear to god I had no idea… Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Keats studied her, a million thoughts seeming running through his head.

“No. I’m fine” Keats let his scythe melt into non-existence. “You should Try again.” He held up his hands “Without swinging it though.” Julia nodded and held out her hand picturing an ax being thrown to her by Magnus in the middle of battle. 

 

 _“Hey, Jules 10 o'clock!”_ _Magnus shouted and Julia stuck her hand out in that direction as the large man threw the battle ax into her hands._

 

The weight landed in her hand and she glanced over in her palm where the ax was sitting waiting to be used. 

“That’s wonderful!!” Keats beamed, “Can you open portals with that?” 

“Portals?” Julia repeated and Keats paused, 

“Like. To the living world.” 

“Uhhhh.” Julia glanced down at the ax. “How?” there was a long moment of silence as Keats hesitated and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notebook. 

“Nevermind. Let’s try summoning your Agenda” He smiled up at her and Julia sighed. 

“How?” She repeated and he pointed to the pocket on her apron. Julia paused and reached into her pocket, and despite there being no weight in her pocket earlier she pulled out a thick book bound tightly with a magnolia decal in the center of it. The same book she had used  as a “diary” to take notes on Kalen’s men. Opening up she found several, hundreds of names along with a brief description. her attention was brought to a specific name in the center of the right page. 

“Jennifer Silly 

Age: 10

Cause of death: drowning

Time of death: August 13th XIIX 11:33 A.M.” 

Keats glanced at the one she was looking at and then back at the sea. 

“Shit.” He muttered, “maybe we should find someone else for your first-”

“How do I open the portal,” she asked and Keats glanced up at her

“What?” 

“How. Do. I. Open. the. Portal.” She said very slowly and Keats blinked. 

“Well, most people… focus on their target’s soul and swing. But we should try something else it took me weeks before I opened my first portal and even after I did I-” Before Keats could finish Julia was already swinging her ax and focusing as hard as she could on this little girl. The portal ripped into existence and Julia gasped with delight and jumped through it. She landed on the beach and glanced around there were a few families gathered around one area where Julia could hear the familiar screams of anguish. Her mind flashed back to Magnus and his pain but she pushed it away. 

“Excuse me, I need to get through can you-” She moved to tap someone’s shoulder when her hand passed right through it. “I- Okay.” She felt the panic crawl up her throat. 

“We’re invisible to the living,” Keats explained appearing next to her. “They can’t see, or touch you. Hearing us tends to vary.” Keats shrugged glancing around awestruck

“Can I- Get through?” 

“Yeah, you can just walk right through them” Keats then demonstrated and Julia felt her stomach flip and wrinkled her nose but followed him to the center of the crowd where a man was performing CPR on a young girls body. Hovering just over the situation was the transparent form of the young girl. 

“Mommy? Mommy stop crying I’m right here! Mama make Mommy stop crying.” the little girl was begging and crying just as hard. “Mama!!” she screamed and Julia ignored her uncomfortableness and walked past the people to approach the little girl. 

“Hey, sweetie.” Julia approached her and the little girl screamed in terror. “Nonono. It’s okay. I’m here to help.” 

“Help?” the girl glanced at her nervously. 

“I’m going to take you to your new home.” Julia held out her hand. 

“What about my Moms?” The girl glanced back at the two crying women. “Will they be okay?” 

“They can come and find you later.” Keats offered approaching the girl. The girl nervously eyed him before taking Julia’s hand. 

“Why can’t Mama see me?” She asked and Julia paused unsure how to nicely break it to the young girl. Keats sighed and just pointed to the girl's body. The girl blinked and stared down at it before glancing up at Julia with tearful eyes. 

“I- Am I a ghost?” She sniffled and Julia crouched down to her height. 

“Yes, sweetie.”

“I- N-no! NO!” The girl started sobbing and let out a scream. Julia didn’t know what to do but… hold out her arms for a hug. The girl dove into her arms and they sat there for a while Julia just murmuring words of comfort. 

“It’s going to be okay” She murmured as the people slowly dispersed taking the girls body with them. “You’re going to be okay.” Eventually, the girl stopped crying and just sat in Julia’s arms for a while. 

“Missus?” The girl asked holding Julia’s left hand and twisting her ring for her. “Am I gonna have to go to the- The- The dead place? Where grandpa is?” Julia glanced at Keats who pulled out a large book that should NOT have fit in his pocket. He flipped through a few pages before holding out a thumbs up. 

“What’s your name?” Julia asked even though she already knew the answers. 

“J-Jennifer.” the little girl sat up and looked up at her. “But my mommies call me Jenny.” 

“Hi, Jenny. My Name’s Julia.” She smiled at her. “I’m here to make sure you get to the dead place safely.” Julia pointed to the swirling black portal that had formed where Jennifer’s body had been. “But that Portal scares me.” She held out her hand. “Can you hold my hand for me?” Jennifer’s chest puffed out and she took Julia’s hand. 

“It’s safe?” 

“Completely” Keats reassured her. “Would you like to hold my hand as well?” Jennifer nodded and took the young reaper's hand before walking with them, hand in hand, into the astral plane. 

“I’ll go get your grandpa,” Keats said once they appeared above the ocean. He smiled at Jennifer before diving into the sea of souls. 

“Missus Julia.” Jennifer murmured glancing at the sea of souls. “I’m scared.” 

“Well, that’s okay,” Julia replied confidently. “I’m scared of lots of things.” 

“Really?” Jennifer glanced at her skeptically. 

“Sure! I’m scared of bugs, and frogs. And don’t even get me started on fish” She shuddered overdramatically and Jenny giggled. “It’s okay to be scared, Jenny! Everyone gets scared sometimes.” She poked Jenny’s stomach. “It’s important to make sure you look at that fear and say “I’m not scared of you! You’re a delicious fish and I’m gonna put you in my belly! Muahaha!” Julia pats her belly and feigned ignorance. “Or, well,” She pretended to be embarrassed. “Something like that.” Jennifer laughed and Julia smiled at her. 

“Found him!” Keats announced popping out of the water joined by a transparent man. 

“Hello, dearie. Look how big you’ve gotten” Jennifer glanced up at Julia who was standing up and brushing herself off. 

“C’mon sweetheart. It’s going to be safe don’t you worry.” 

 

Once Jennifer had entered the sea of souls with her grandfather Julia tripped and landed flat on her back and just lay there for a while. 

“That was tiring” She decided and Keats laughed. “Did I do okay for my first time?” 

“Still don’t know why you would pick an ax if all you’re doing is escorting souls.” Keats murmured to himself

“I’m protecting them too!” Julia sat up “My job is to escort souls from the land of the living and make sure they remain happily in the land of the dead. SO that means if we have sudden necromancy of one of my souls and they DON’T want to go that makes it my job to kick necromancer ass. If they DO want to go that makes it Kravitz’s job to kick necromancer ass… and also the soul's ass.” Keats stared at her and Julia folded her arms smugly

“You put a lot of thought into this,” Keats noted and Julia lowered her arms and snorted. 

“No, I just wanted to know the difference between my job and Kravitz’s. So the Queen and I spent a good 20 minutes talking to make sure I understood.” She waved her hand “I’m also not allowed to see or interact with my husband until he dies. Dunno how or when that will be but knowing him probably soon.” She glanced to the side pressing her lips together. “I hope not though.” 

“Julia.” Keats paused “I do have one more thing that I should show you.” 

“Oh?” Julia cocked her head to look up at the standing boy. She rolled over onto her stomach and placed her head in her hands. 

“You’re reaper form” Keats explained, “Her Majesty gifts it to each of us, but it’s different for everyone.” 

“Kravitz’s skeleton form thing?” Julia glanced up. “You want me to make my skin melt off?” 

“N-No well. Kinda? Kravitz’s Skeleton form is his reaper form because he’s  _ the _ grim reaper.” Keats paused unsure how to describe it. “Just.” He waved his hands and placed them on his chest “Focus on your soul. You want to let it expand and take over, it’s swapping places with your physical form. The physical form of your soul becomes your body and your physical form gets placed within your souls pocket.”

Julia hesitated thinking over Keats’s instructions. She could sort of understand what he was explaining, but she’d have to change it a bit. He made it way to complicated. She closed her eyes and pictured a dark room. A jail cell. Something she was all too familiar with. She looked into the cell, inside a bright white silhouette of herself was staring at her. It was glowing and pacing inside the cell. She reached for the cell door and opened it the silhouette turned to face her and stopped just in front of the door. Julia slowly moved inside the cell and the silhouette gently placed a hand on her shoulder before taking her place outside the jail cell. Julia grabbed the cell door and slammed it shut. Her silhouette grinned and started glowing until all she could see was white. 

“HOLY SHIT” Julia heard Keats shout in alarm and opened her eyes. Keats was scrambling off the island and even the sea of souls seemed to retreat away from her giant paw….?

Julia let out a surprised yelp as she looked down at herself.

Her Reaper form was a giant shadowy black dog with red glowing eyes. And she was big enough to come up to the Raven Queens waist just standing on all fours. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hey this one has some death in it. A couple ends up dying and getting separated. cause one dies and the other one doesn't.   
> Please be careful thanks!!

Keats scrambled forward towards her as she sat down 

“O-oh-okay doN’T panic this is-“

“I’m. A.Giant. DOG.” Julia barked at him and he flinched back. Julia flicked her ears back guiltily and lowered herself down to her stomach her nose just inches from Keats. “This is my ‘reaper form’?” She frowned “I thought- I didn’t-“ She paused and growled, “ _ HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME ESCORT SOULS THEY’RE GOING TO RUN SCREAMING!”  _ Julia paused and glanced back at Keats who was practically shaking.

“Mrs. Burnsides...Can you… maybe change back… please?” Julia blinked down at the nervous boy and sighed before repeating the same mental exercise to change back into her human form. She opened her eyes and Keats was sitting in front of her shaking violently 

“The Raven Queen have mercy on my soul that fucking scared the shit out of me”

“Sorry” Julia brushed her dress off. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“No.” Keats placed a hand on his chest, despite no need to breathe, “You… uh. You looked-” He held up a finger and fell to his knees, his arms shaking. “Sorry I’m-“ he shook his head, “I’m fine I just need a second.” His skin started getting paler as the air around them grew cold. Julia swore she could see the boy’s ribs. 

“Uhhh, Keats. Are you oka-?” Julia reached a hand for the young boy and he swatted it away, his hand as cold as ice. 

“Don’t!” He snapped before bringing his hand down. “Just. Don’t touch me. One second.” He closed his eyes and slowly the color returned to his skin as well as the warmth of the air. Finally, he sighed and sat up, “Sorry Ma’am.” He smiled at her  “But I think you’ve passed anything you need to know about being a reaper with flying colors.” He straightened his bowtie “I can accompany you on your next five shifts just to be sure, and you can always call me if you need to.” 

“Wait shifts?” Julia blinked and Keats grinned. 

“What you didn’t think you’d just be working constantly for no pay did you?” 

“PAY?” Julia repeated eyes bugging and Keats giggled. 

“Working as a reaper for the raven queen you get a standard 9-5 shift for five days a week.” He paused thinking for a moment. “I think you’re working my shifts so you’ll be getting Sundays and Mondays off.” 

“I get days OFF?” 

“And about 20 gold an hour?” Keats paused thoughtfully as Julia stared mouth agape at this. “No!” He glanced up at her, “You’re working off your punishment so your pay is-”

“Nothing?” Julia guessed 

“15 gold!” Keats smiled and Julia sat down on the sand next to him trying to wrap her head around this. 

“I just got employed. By a goddess. And I get set hours, and  _ paid _ ?” 

“Well duh. You didn’t think she was going to make you work as a slave did you?” 

“Kinda???” 

“Well, that’s… wrong.” Keats decided on his word choice.  “Her Majesty isn’t a cruel goddess.” 

“Huh.” Julia paused thoughtfully, remembering the temple of the Raven Queen in Raven's Roost “Okay I guess that makes sense” Keats stopped his rant and stared at her. 

“Really?” Keats pauses and glanced down at his feet. “Normally I gotta go on a Kravitz rant about the Raven Queen.” 

“A Kravitz… Rant?” Julia repeated and Keats stood up puffing out his chest and in the stupidest accent, he could manage. 

“My queen is all powerful and kind. She saves those suffering and brings them into a life of peace. Blah blah blah blah blah blah  _ blah _ ” Keats finishes and Julia starts cracking up. She glances around at the island. 

“I like it here.” She muses. “It’s nice.” 

“I like it here too.” Keats sits down, “I like to come here after I finish work. It’s quiet. And soothing.” Julia stood up and glanced at the island, smiling. 

“I could make a cabin here y’know?” She grinned down at Keats. “A big one, you could come for tea and I could see if I can find Walnut, my bloodhound, he would love it here!” Keats glanced up at Julia pointing in the center of the island. “Do we need to sleep? If not I can just make it a chill place, I would probably want to sleep just for the habit of it…” She points to the center, “It could be about two stories tall! A room for you, and me, and even Kravitz if he got the stick out of his ass. I would need the material for it but I could probably get that when I get paid right? And-”

“Ma’am” Keats glanced up at her confused, “You can build a house?” 

“Sure!” Julia grinned, “I-” She paused and looked down at the ground  “...I used to do it all the time back in Raven’s roost.” there was a long awkward silence. 

 

_ “Hey, Jules hand me that nail would you? This board is coming loose” Magnus called down to her from the support beams of the new inn that was going up in Raven’s Roost. Julia heard herself laugh and watched as she reached to hand Magnus his nail. Magnus leaned forward to grab it and his grip slipped on the beam. Julia found herself squashed underneath her boyfriend's weight.  _

 

“Well,” Keats interrupts her flashback and reaches into his pocket pulling out his small notebook. “There’s this couple in Rockport that need to be passed on if you’re ready to get back to work? 

“S-Sure.” Julia pulled out her agenda her eyes drawn almost magically to the couple in question. 

 

“Kami Nither and Lily Aetcher

Ages: 19 and 20

Most Likely Cause of Death: Staggering Smite spell

Most Likely Time of Death: August 13th XIIX 5:30 P.M.” 

 

“Will be?” Julia glanced up at Keats “What does that mean?” 

“I should show you” Keats held out his hand. Julia nervously took it and followed him through his portal. 

Standing in the rubble of a building were three people. A very crazy looking young man, and two women laying on the ground their souls just barely visible. 

“They aren’t dead yet.” Keats explained, “It’s their choice to fight for life. Or to die.” Julia glanced down at their spell wounds and then over at the man holding the wand in question. She felt her anger boil, he  _ hurt _ them. For what? Because he was  _ jealous? Because they had something he didn’t? _ They’re suffering because of him. They- the wand exploded sending wooden splinters everywhere. The man yelped in pain and dropped it before running out of the rubble. 

“It’s going to be okay” Keats was kneeling between the two girls “I can make it stop.” He promised holding out a hand, “It can all stop. Your pain your suffering it can stop. You can join your loved ones with me.” The two souls flickered once more before one of them reached a hand for his own. 

“You can make it stop?” Her voice was warbled and in pain. 

“I can,” Keats promised. 

“Please. Please make it stop” She begged letting out a warbled cry before taking Keats hand. The soul gently flew into his arms and Julia wasn’t sure how to process this. 

“NO” The other soul’s voice warbled before solidifying and merging back with its body. Kami Nither sat up, alive and in so. So much pain. 

“L-Lily?” She cried reaching a shaky hand over to the now dead body. “Lily!” She shook the body. “Lily it’s okay he’s gone he's-” She stopped when Lily didn’t react.  “Lily?” She painfully rolled over and crawled over to the dead girl's body. “N-No” She started sobbing “No! No Lily, please! Please don’t go!” 

“I have to.” Lily glanced at Keats. “Can I say goodbye? Please?” Keats did an “after you” gesture and Lily ran over to Kami who was sobbing. Julia stood dumbfounded behind Keats as the elven woman gripped Kami’s forehead and placed hers against it. 

“Kami. I’m okay. It worked out better this way.” She smiled at the tiefling woman who was staring at the body through her tears. “I’d outlive you half as much if we tried to make this work.” She glowed brightly and hugged the girl. “I’ll wait for you.” She promised “Goodbye” Lily whispered before running over to Keats. 

“Are you ready?” Keats offered his hand out to the girl. 

“I’m ready.” Lily nodded following Keats through the portal to the astral plane. Julia glanced back at Kami sobbing over the dead elven woman’s body and tensed at the memory of Magnus. 

“Mrs. Burnsides” Keats poked his head through the portal. “Are you coming?” Julia glanced over at him and wiped her tears away. 

“Yeah. Sorry.” She took one more look back at Kami. “Just got distracted.”


	6. Chapter 6

Julia approached Keats after their day of collecting souls had finished. They had gotten through about 15 more before Keats called it a day. 

“Keats. Aren’t we just killing them?” Julia asked as they walked back towards the castle “They have chances at life and we’re basically sirens singing songs of their desires to kill them” 

“Well. Uh. No?” Keats glanced at her confused. “We aren’t killing them. We’re making their pain stop. Where did you get siren-.” he paused “Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Julia kept her harsh glare on him. 

“That- I-” Keats struggled to find the words. “She was hurting!” Keats blurted. “I hate seeing people in pain especially if we can fix it! Easily!” He gestured frustrated. “I don’t know why so many people see it as a bad thing! I freed her from a life of suffering and pain into a life of basically sleep and peace.” 

“Yeah, you freed her alright. Free to a painful heart wrenching 40 some years waiting for her loved one.” Julia countered and Keats spun on her. 

“Don’t you tell me about waiting” he snarled the air around him growing cold. Frost started to form on the stone bricks. “I  _ KNOW _ waiting,” His body started to thin out and he started to look like a starving vampire he was so thin and pale. “ **_I’ve been waiting for centuries_ ** .” He snarled at her the frost growing slowly into ice. “ _ Tell Me Mrs. Burnsides.”  _ he snarled. “ _ Would you wait that long _ ? _ Does your incompetent human patience last that long? Or would you grow tired? _ ” 

“I will wait as long as it takes to be able to see Magnus again Keats.” Julia didn’t shout. She didn’t scream. She didn’t even bother putting anger into her words. It was just flat. Matter of factly. She knew it. “And I promise you Magnus would do the same.” Keats blinked and slowly shifted back to his normal self. 

“Oh.” he murmured  “Is he gonna like, off himself to see you again?” 

“If he does that we’re having fucking words” Julia fumed and Keats chuckled. 

“Sorry for getting mad.” He muttered. 

“It’s okay kiddo. I provoked you.” Julia shrugged, “Where are we going?” 

“The Nest” Keats opened the door to The Raven Queen’s Throne room. The Raven Queen was pacing back and forth. Once the doors had opened she snapped up. 

“Keats!” She looked like she wanted to move forward. “I seen Julia’s reaper form from here. I’m truly sorry. Are you alright my child?” She lowered her hand to the ground.

“I am fine my queen.” Keats nodded stepping onto the hand. “I wasn’t scared.” He puffed out his chest, “I seen scarier things when I was alive”

“Hold on what?” Julia moved to follow Keats but the raven queen moved him up to her shoulder before Julia could even get close. 

“I will answer questions in a moment, first, Mrs. Burnsides, would you please show me your reaper form?” The Raven queen sounded, excited? 

“U-uh okay.” Julia took a few steps back and mentally approached the cage. She opened the door and this time her glowing spectral form high fived her physical form as they swapped places. 

“A dog!” the raven queen exclaimed “Oh I can see why you antagonize my reaper so much. The Grim and the Grim Reaper! Oh! Just look at you.” Julia took a few steps back the Raven queen seemed smaller in this form, but considering Julia was at waist height with her, it was still a dizzying amount of height difference. “May I touch you, my dear?” She asked and Julia hesitated. 

“I-I guess so?” 

 

Being pet by the Raven Queen? Was the greatest feeling in the world. Julia felt energized, it was like she had just woken up from a refreshing nap. She never wanted the feeling to stop. 

 

And then it stopped. And the Raven Queen was staring at her with her bright red eyes alight with joy. “I’ve never had a dog before” She moves over to the throne and took a seat. Julia shifted before changing back into her physical form while walking towards the raven queen. It was dizzying and she almost fell if the Raven Queen hadn’t gently lowered a hand to catch her. 

“How was her first day Keats?” she asked, setting Julia down on the table. Keats glided down and pulled out a different notebook. 

“Mrs. Burnsides has an explosive temper, almost literally. She has minimal control over her abilities as a reaper and has a human form of pity for the living” Keats read his notes before putting it away. Julia shifted glancing back and forth between the Raven Queen and Keats. Was she going to be fired, was she going to be forced to be a bird like Laura? She didn’t know and she was honestly scared to find out. 

“I-“ she tried to defend herself but Keats cut her off.

“However, She is kind, genuinely cares, and relates to her assignments.” He smiled up at the raven queen, “I think she will make an excellent Reaper.” 

“Oh excellent,” The Raven Queen smiled brightly. 

“All I have left to do is show her the Nest.” Keats shrugged and Julia glanced at him.

“The  _ what _ ?” She frowned, confused. 

He gestured to the Raven Queen’s hair that was piling on the table. “You know,” He gestured to the hair again as if to say ‘duh’  “The Nest.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH my god. FINALLY.   
> Sorry I hit major's writers block and then just. DIDN't write ANYTHING ALL SUMMER.   
> ANYWAYS. Here's Julia and Keats picking on Kravitz.

“C’mon, we have to get to the break room!” Keats took Julia’s hand, absolutely buzzing with excitement. Julia nervously followed Keats, glancing around in wonder. The hair was much more populated than she initially thought. As she followed Keats, she wondered if The Raven Queen was just reaching in the hair and whoever she pulled out would be her supervisor. 

“Hey Susan, catch!” a familiar voice shouted

“Laura!” someone shouted and an elven woman with long silky black hair leaped up, catching a young girl just before she ran into Julia. “You could have hurt someone! Namely yourself!!” 

“Sorry” The little girl sat happily in the elven woman’s arms. “But look! I figured out how to turn into a human!” 

“Can you turn back?” The elven woman asked and the girl froze eyes wide. She made eye contact with Julia and smiled brightly. 

“Mrs. Burnsides!!” She grinned. “How did your training with the poopyhead go?” Julia opened her mouth to respond but closed it after a moment. ‘Poopy head’?

“Laura.” Keats interrupted the conversation. “I see you finally figured out how to turn back into a human.” He raised an eyebrow at her

“I see you finally found someone who will listen to all your poopiness” Laura stuck her tongue out at him and the Elven woman chuckled shifting the young girl onto her hip. 

“Hi.” She held out a hand to Julia. “I’m Susan, You’ve already met Laura.” 

“Hello!” Laura chirped waving excitedly. 

“You must be Julia. Right?” Susan grinned, “Welcome to reaperdom. Try not to laugh too hard at the orientation video. Kravitz really isn’t  _ that _ much of a stick in the mud” 

“Susan!” Keats whined, “I wanted to surprise her!”

“Whoops, sorry,” Susan said clearly not sorry. 

“Well, I’m confused and excited.” Julia decided, “let’s go Keats.” 

 

The orientation room was deep in the Raven Queen's hair and through one of her curls into a pocket dimension. Keats fiddled with a few glowing stones before a familiar face started projecting that on the screen.

“So.” Kravitz didn’t look like he had changed at all but it was still clearly old footage. “You’ve become indebted to the raven queen forever.” Julia sputtered as the power point behind him changed to two bold words. “Now what?” 

“You can’t be-“ Julia started to laugh

“Shhh, it hasn’t even gotten good yet!” Keats scolded her pointing to the screen.

“First of all. Don’t panic! Our goddess is not a cruel and malicious goddess that everyone assumes.”

“Oh my god” Julia let out a laugh. 

“Our Queen is all powerful and kind. She saves those suffering and brings them into a life of peace.” Julia let out a loud laugh recognizing Keats’s mocking rant. “She cares about every single mortal and allows them to move on with their life. Sometimes she picks out a few as her favorites. Clerics, warlocks, and… us.” The scene faded to Black and Julia took that as the opportunity to laugh her ass off.  _ He was even doing the stupid accent. _ Keats giggled and fiddled with the stones a little more to start the next part of the orientation. 

“We’re not done?” Julia laughed wiping a tear from her eye. Keats sat down next to her and grinned.

“Ma’am we’re just getting started”

* * *

 

After a full half hour of Kravitz reminding reapers that they still had to wash and bathe even though they were technically dead, that disturbing the sea of souls was just rude, the scythes still needed to be maintained, to be polite to your fellow reapers, basically anything you would hear at a job orientation. After recovering from his laughter at the most recent video, why (if you have died) you shouldn’t contact your living friends and family, Keats grinned and stood up.

“One more,” He held out a finger and Julia’s eyes shot up. 

“How many of these things did he do?” She wondered aloud and Keats laughed reaching over and opening a cabinet that was stuffed full of these enchanted stones.

“A lot”

“Oh My Goddess,” Julia tipped her chair back laughing. Something skidded and she let out a scream as her chair (and herself) crashed to the floor. There was a moment of shock as Keats held his arms tight to his chest and leaned over to look at her. 

“A-are you alright?” He asked relaxing a little. Julia blinked up at him before laughing harder, holding her stomach as she snorted through her laughter. 

Keats grinned and turned on the last stone. 

This Kravitz was wearing what Julia assumed was his idea of casual clothing. Which was a prince’s outfit, shoulder pads and all. And naturally, it was black and gold. 

“This is Quincy” he gestured to a young boy with blonde hair. “Quincy’s friend is showing obvious signs of interest in necromancy” he pulled a book off of the shelf revealing a skull on the cover. “I mean, Just Look at these books!” Quincy nodded thoughtfully. “What are you going to do Quincy? Just ignore it?” Quincy continued nodding. “No!!” Kravitz snapped and Quincy flinched before shaking his head quickly. “You say something! Tell an adult or tell your friend to stop!” Kravitz looked at the screen and Julia stifled a snort. “Remember!! Friends don’t let friends necromance!” The recording ended and there was a moment of silence as Keats fumbled to turn the lights back on. 

“You’re now a fully fledged reaper miss Julia” Keats smiled turning towards her. Julia glanced back to look at the boy and they held eye contact for a minute before bursting into laughter. They managed to regain their composure after a solid 3 minutes of laughing. 

“I love showing these videos,” Keats said through his joyful tears. “Kravitz isn’t anywhere as bad as he seems but he’s so easy to pick on.“ Julia nodded trying hard to stop grinning. 

It was about this time that the curtain of hair was pulled back and a new reaper walked in. 

“Keats, I was told that I’m in charge of Mrs. burnsides tour of the nest, She said you-” Julia burst back into absolute cackles at the sight of Kravitz walking into the room. 

“Oh.” Kravitz sighed, “Found her.” he placed his hands on his hips and Julia took a deep breath. 

“FUCK. Kravitz I’m taking you shopping I can’t take this anymore” She wheezed through her laughter. Kravitz eyed her looking like he wanted to roll his eyes. Julia grinned and stood up. 

“Where are we going?” She inquired grinning ear to ear. 

“I’m to-” 

“Hey we should go shopping,” Julia said out of nowhere jumping down to the next piece of hair. Kravitz stopped, or at least tried to, he mostly clumsily tripped and barely recovered enough to land next to Julia

“You haven’t even been paid yet,” Kravitz says after about five seconds of stammering. 

“No. But You’ve been paid since the year 300” Julia poked at his armor. “I’m not shopping for me. I’m taking you shopping for you” 

“We can manifest our clothing” Kravitz frowns confused and Julia throws her arms into the air and jumped out of the Raven Queens hair landing beside her Goddesses feet. 

“Oh my GOD” Julia spun as Kravitz followed her. “Not the point.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“HEY! Ma’am!!” Julia waved to get the Raven Queen’s attention. The Raven queen glanced up from her tome and smiled. “When do we get paid? I’m taking this thousand-year-old emo phase shopping.” 

“Your paycheck should manifest every Friday at noon.” Julia frowned confused and the raven queen laughed, “it’s Tuesday.” 

“Awesome thank you!” Julia started walking out of the throne room and Kravitz did a double take before running after her. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I dunno” Julia admitted, “Are we allowed to go shopping on the living plane?” 

“Of course.” Kravitz frowned, “Susan  _ lives _ there usually.” 

“Huh. Cool.” 

“You obviously cannot.” Kravitz rolled his eyes smashing Julia’s hopes before they got too high. 

“Aww” Julia whined as she walked through the castle to the bridge leading to the eternal stockade. She stopped and stared at the sea of souls “Is there a place to go shopping here?” 

“Not exactly.” Kravitz admitted, “there are a few layers where souls have formed civilization, but since you don’t have to eat, or really do anything to survive. It’s mostly just suburban-esc areas.” 

“Fuck.” Julia sighed, “So I’m not allowed to  _ live _ on the living plane. But if I wear a disguise. Can I  _ visit _ ?” 

“I suppose so.” Kravitz paused, “A simple disguise self spell wou-” He noticed Julia’s confused staring. “What?”  
“Kravitz.” Julia inhaled, “I know we don’t know each other too well. But uh.” She held out a hand and summoned her ax. “I’m a _fighter_ ” 

“It’s a cantrip-” 

“OH MY GOD” Julia threw her hands in the air dismissing her ax. “No, it’s not! IT IS NOT A CANTRIP. And even if it WAS. I wouldn’t be able to use it!! Because I’m NOT a spellcasting class!” Kravitz took a step back and folded his arms. 

“Julia”

“I knew you were old but I didn’t think you were STUPID.” 

“Julia-”

“What level are you that you think disguise self is a CANTRIP???” 

“ _ Julia! _ ” Kravitz snapped his fingers raising his voice just enough to get her attention. “Are you done?” Julia blinked and lowered her arms relaxing a bit. She put out her lip a bit and folded her arms.

“Maybe.” she grumbled. 

“To answer your question. I’m not even sure what class I am anymore. Let alone level” Kravitz paused “When I died I was a level 17 Bard.” 

“Okay, that’s impressive.” Julia muttured. 

“But I think the class that would best define me now. Is… Warlock?

“Makes sense.” Julia cocked her head. “So you’re multiclassing?” 

“I believe so.” Kravitz tapped his chin thinking deeply. 

“So now you’re what. Level 17 bard, level 16 Warlock?” 

“Oh no, I’m level 20 in both now.” 

“OH MY GOD” Julia screamed. “I KNEW I didn’t like you for a reason! You’re a fucking TRY HARD!!” 

“I- I’m sorry??” Kravitz sounded Genuinely hurt and Julia laughed, 

“LISTEN. Kravitz. Darling. Honey. You CANNOT. Be a bard, and a warlock. AND THEN DRESS LIKE THAT!” 

“Would you prefer I wear my casual clothes?” 

“Yes! Please!” Julia waited eagerly. Maybe he wasn't so hopeless after- Kravitz's armor melted into the prince-like outfit from the videos. 

Julia’s screaming laughter could be heard from the lowest level of the Eternal stockade.

several prisoners shivered in fear. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Why are we doing this again?” Kravitz walked through the bustling city of Neverwinter being pulled by Keats and Julia. Keats looked exactly the same, except he was wearing a nice button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans instead of his full suit. Julia was disguised as a tiefling, not her choice but Keats insisted. Her horns were covered partially by her bandana, swinging back behind her head and curving upwards. Her hair was the most unnerving part about it. She was used to her large curly brown hair, but instead, her hair was white and straight. She wore a yellow crop top with a pair of red leggings. A strange combination with her dark blue skin, but she wore it with confidence and she wore it well. The only sign that she wasn’t living, besides the fact that she wasn’t breathing anymore, were her inhuman red eyes. Something that Keats, and Kravitz both had as well.

“Because you need to learn about clothing that  _ isn’t _ from the Renaissance era.” Julia declared her tail flicking. She stared at it as it flicked around like a cat hunting its prey. Kravitz had told her it was a simple disguise spell until she learned how to do the skin melty thing that he did. Julia wondered if this was his first face or one that the raven queen had chosen for him. This disguise spell was something the Raven Queen had placed on her along with a small bonus in her paycheck. She seemed eager to have Kravitz in actual clothes. 

“Well  _ forgive _ me if I like being formal.” Kravitz cocked his head. “We’re working for a goddess, not all of us are comfortable dressing like  _ that _ in front of her.” He pointed to her outfit and Julia gasped in false offense. 

“So you want to dress formally. I can work with that. Hey Keats where do you get your suits?” 

“Oh, I have them tailor-made for me uh… Here!” He ran down the street and pointed to a sign that said “Needles and Ties” Running inside he was greeted joyfully. 

“Keith!” The Dragonborn man shouted pulling the boy into a hug. “It’s good to see you, my boy!” He ruffled Keats’s hair.  “Who are your friends?” 

“I’m Jul-” Kravitz elbowed her and she coughed glaring at him. “I’m Jewel. You can call me Jewel” She glared at the reaper 

“My name is Kravitz.” Julia’s glare intensified. 

“Excuse me, sir.” She grabbed Kravitz and dragged him outside closing the door behind them. “Explain.  _ Now _ ” She growled, the sign swinging above them as if a storm’s wind was blasting it. The skies were clear.

“You and Keats both have people in the living who would recognize you, and your name. I don’t have either.” Julia blinked her anger deflating and the sign falling to its default position. 

“Oh…” She released his arm. “Sorry.” 

“It’s perfectly fine. At this point, I’m surprised you didn’t just decide to go by Julie.” 

“Is that an option?” 

“Not anymore.” Kravitz grinned down at her before walking into the store. Julia stood shell-shocked. 

“Maybe he’s not as much of a stick in the mud,” Julia muttered before walking inside. The Dragonborn man was already taking Kravitz’s measurements. Luckily he was wearing the prince’s outfit instead of the armor so the measurements were easily found. 

“Okay, Keats. I’ll let your friend have two suits for free, but he has to purchase one first. Alright?” 

“I can pay for all three-” Kravitz protested and the man held up a scaled finger to Kravitz’s face. 

“Trust me” He winked at Kravitz, “It’s my pleasure.” Kravitz clamped his mouth shut and flushed, Keats snickered, but Julia just watched with genuine curiosity. 

“Sir-” Julia paused holding back her request. This disguise was a completely different body type and shape than her human form, even if he made her a suit it likely wouldn’t fit.  

“Yes, dear?” The Dragonborn turned to her curiously. “We have quite the selection of suits for women if you would like to try a few?” Julia hesitated and felt her tail flick nervously. 

“Don’t worry” Keats took Julia’s hand and led her up to the Dragonborn man. “Laryn is  _ super _ talented. He’ll get you a suit that looks  _ great _ on you.” Julia gaped and stared in betrayal at the young reaper but eventually nodded at Laryn. 

“If that’s alright.” 

* * *

 

They left the shop with three suits for each of them. All for the price of one. Julia was more than a little upset at this but the Laryn insisted, as long as they promised to come back more often. Which, judging by Kravitz-now wearing a black and gold tuxedo instead of his prince outfit- was a likely situation. Julia glanced down at her suits. One was a simple suit, similar to Kravitz’s style but with golden flower decals sewn into it. Another was a yellow suit, which she insisted on. The last one was unnerving. A deep red color with a black undershirt. It had an odd vibe... like he knew what she was wearing it for.

“So now what?” Kravitz rolled his eyes. “Do we get to go home?” 

“Kravitz that was just the formal wear.” Julia stared at him. Keats grinned. 

“Now you can try on  _ people _ clothes!” 

“I’m regretting this already.” Kravitz declared, allowing Julia and Keats to drag him into the next store.

 

* * *

 

Several years pass, and Julia, Keats, and Kravitz all form a gentle friendship. Julia and Keats would sketch out blueprint plans for her house with occasional suggestions from Kravitz. Even Susan and Laura would suggest ideas. They still went shopping every Saturday, though mostly so Julia could practice being Jewel. Keats taught her how to manifest her suits, and much to her surprise the ones made by Laryn fit perfectly on her human form as well as her tiefling disguise. 

“I don’t understand why I can’t just go shopping as regular Julia burnsides” Julia whined, holding an armful of tools for the house she was building. 

“Because you died? and you still have people who would recognize you?” Keats pointed out. 

“What’s your point” Julia stared at him. 

“Do you want to be separated from your husband forever because he happened to spot you shopping?” Kravitz cut Keats’s reply off. 

“No!!” Julia spun to face him her face full of fear. 

“Then you’re shopping as Jewel.” 

 

* * *

Julia was setting up the basic framework for her house on the island when her book of assignments screamed for her attention. Literally. She could hear the souls of  _ thousands _ of people dying at once. Dropping the board she was carrying she summoned her ax and walked into the glassy remains of Phandalin. She took two steps backward and threw up. She could see other reapers, even Keats had shown up. He helped her to her feet and they nodded before getting to work. 

They had only barely finished escorting souls when Kravitz showed up and zipped off into the forest. 

“Where the hell is he going?” Julia asked Keats after sending the last soul to the astral plane. 

“Probably after that lich again.” 

“Again?” Julia stared at the boy, “I thought he would have caught him by now.” 

“You know. You would  _ think _ so. But apparently, he’s tricky.” Keats shrugged. “I’m heading back. Do you want me to do anything before I go on break?” 

“Yeah, can you save my cookies from Laura? I worked hard on them and I’d like at least one.” 

“Can do. Whether or not  _ I’ll _ eat them though? I make no promises.” Keats disappeared into the astral plane and so did the rest of the reapers. Julia frowned and looked down at her tome where the list of the dead was slowly diminishing. There was a glowing red name,  _ Barry Bluejeans _ . The red meaning he was a bounty, so not her duty, and the glowing meaning he was being pursued. She took a deep breath and summoned her reaper form before running in the direction that Kravitz had gone after. Once she spotted him standing in the forest looking frustrated, she shifted back into her human form. 

“I know you’re here Mr. Bluejeans. Just surrender and make this easier for the both of us.” Kravitz’s back was to her and he looked exasperated

“Kravitz-” Julia cocked her head at the voice, it knew his name? “-I told you. I can’t do that until I find her.” 

“You’re just being difficult!” Kravitz snapped and Julia Coughed causing Kravitz to spin around. “Mrs. Burnsides” Kravitz inhaled obviously annoyed “you should be back in the astral plane.” 

“Wait. WHO?” The lich appeared behind Kravitz and Julia waved to him. It waved back curiously. “I’m Barry Bluejeans.” 

“Julia Burnsides.” 

“Stop being NICE TO EACH OTHER” Kravitz snarled shifting into his skeleton form. 

“Works for my job.” Julia shrugged unphased, “Maybe it’d work for yours?” 

“I’m not sure I can agree with that.” Barry turned invisible as Kravitz sliced at him with his scythe. “Welp it was nice meeting you YIKES. Uh BYE!” Julia blinked at the normally cool-headed Kravitz turning into an anger driven reaper.

“Hey!” Julia ran forward and grabbed Kravitz’s wrist. “Kravitz! Honey, what’s going on?” Kravitz’s fiery eyes turned to her as his skin melted back on. “Hon. Let me help.” Julia held his gaze. 

“Barry has been just outside my grasp for over NINE YEARS.” Kravitz snarled as his scythe disappeared. “Her Majesty is disappointed, I’m disappointed, Barry is Just CASUAL about this. I’ve NEVER been so  _ insulted _ .” 

“You’re upset because Ray’s giving you a bad grade?” 

“What is it with you children giving her nicknames.” Kravitz muttered, “ _ yes _ ” He threw his hands into the air. “I’m impatient and irritated.” 

“Kravitz.” Julia paused thoughtfully, “Have you considered…  _ not _ going after barry?” 

“ _ What? _ ” Kravitz growled and Julia held up her hands. 

“Hear me out.” She gestured to where Barry had last been seen. Kravitz folded his arms and took a step back. “You’ve been so focused on Barry you’re getting angry and Irritated. What about that kid you used to keep running into on cases?” 

“Angus?” Kravitz blinked. “That was only twice.” 

“Both times you rescued him, and both times you  _ weren’t _ pursuing Barry.” Julia countered. “Let the man go. For now. Come back to him when you’ve calmed down. Or heck. Give the job to someone else!” 

“Like who?” Kravitz rolled his eyes and Julia stood expectantly. There was a beat of silence as it registered with Kravitz. “You want his case?” 

“At least let me try.” Julia offered. “Next time he pops up, instead of chasing him willy nilly, let me talk to him.” 

“I  _ tried _ that.” 

“So let me fail.” Julia countered and Kravitz sighed. 

“You’re stupidly stubborn.” 

“And you’re just an annoying asshole.” Julia countered. “Come on. Let’s go. Maybe we can get some of the cookies I’ve made before Keats and Laura eat them all.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Julia was helping a young girl out of her panic when Kravitz showed up to scream at the necromancers who used the child as a sacrifice. 

“Necromantic abominations.” Julia sputtered, he was using his fucking accent again. “You have committed crimes against life and death herself. Surrender, or die painfully.” 

The girl in Julia’s arms whimpered fearfully and Julia snickered. “Here sweetie. Watch this.” 

“How about. No.” The lead necromancer scoffed shooting a spell in Kravitz’s direction. Kravitz sidestepped it with ease and slowly turned to face them as his skin melted off. 

“I am the oldest reaper of her majesty the raven queen.” He summoned his scythe and started walking towards the now terrified necromancers. “I am death itself. I am-” 

“A HUGE DORK!” Julia cut him off, the little girl giggled when he stopped and turned towards her. 

“Julia!” He protested “I’m trying to work!” the necromancers glanced at each other confused.

“No, you’re not you’re trying to-” She saw the lead necromancer raise his wand and felt her stomach drop. She was already moving forward when she screamed: “KRAVITZ LOOK OUT!” Her reaper form leaped forward reaching through the bars of its cage desperately as she agreed, clasping its hand and swapping places with it without even a second thought. The giant dog took the blast of necromantic energy straight to the chest but didn’t even flinch. It stood over Kravitz protectively and snarled pinning them all with her paw. Kravitz rushed forward and finished his work quickly before Julia stumbled forward shifting back into her humanoid form. 

“Thank you, Julia, that would have been difficult to explain to her majesty.” 

“Right.” Julia wasn’t looking up at him. She was busy trying to stay upright. The necromantic bolt had hit her right in her chest. And even in her humanoid form, she was left with a nasty looking wound that… didn’t hurt necessarily. But it seemed to be sucking at her whole being. Her whole existence. Everything blurred together and nothing felt real. The solidity that becoming a reaper had given her was gone. She was ghosting through everything. 

“Julia?” Kravitz’s voice was there but everything was black. Where. Where did the cave go? She felt someone and screamed glowing brightly.  _ I can’t see. WHERE AM I. WHERE AM I. WHERE AM I. WHAT’S GOING ON! _

“ **BE CAREFUL MY CHILD. FOCUS. YOU ARE BE SAFE. COME HOME.** **_COME HOME. COME HOME_ ** **_COME HOME”_ **

 

Kravitz watched as Julia reverted to soul form and glowed brightly in panic. The blue ball glowed red for a moment and the rocks around the cave shifted exploding and bouncing off the walls. The child that Julia was escorting whimpered in fear and Kravitz sighed. 

“Julia” The red subsided at his voice reverting to the pale blue. “You’re scaring your child.” The ball flashed a million different colors. The rocks around the wall vibrated before Julia forced herself back into existence. Which. Uh. What. She wasn’t as solid and was more of a pale blue outline of herself than if she were in her human form. _Hold on. WHAT. YOU ARENT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT. MY QUEEN???_

**_Don’t look at me._ **

 

“Hi sweetie” Julia smiled down at the child kneeling down. “Don’t worry. I just got an ouchie. I’m safe” She glanced at Kravitz studying him for a moment.  _ My… child. Huh.  _

“Kravitz, can you open a portal to the astral plane?” He blinked before nodding. Julia turned back to the little girl. “C’mon Honey.” She tried to hold the little girl's hand but her vision just flickered when she tried to touch her. “Kravitz.” 

“Here child” Kravitz walked over his skin coming back on. “I promise I won’t bite” The little girl glanced at Julia who stuck out her tongue at Kravitz. She giggled and allowed Kravitz to pick her up and walk into the astral plane. Julia followed close behind.

**_Are you alright?_ **

_ Yes _

**_Are you lying?_ **

 

_ Julia ran over to Magnus a large wound down her arm that would probably leave a scar later but she was too worried about him. The battle was over but this absolute idiot ran straight at enemy archers without putting any thought into it.  _

_ “YOU IDIOT!” She cried laughing as she moved to hug him only to cry out in pain when he made contact with her wound.  _

_ “Jules!” He pulled back and studied the arm “Are you alright?” Julia rolled her eyes, though her vision was blurring.  _

_ “I’m fine.” She laughed “I should be asking the same of you” She traced a wound on his left shoulder where an arrow had clipped him. “Are you alright?”  _

_ “Yes.” Magnus shrugged.  _

_ “Are you lying?” they said at the same time. And they burst into laughter. The middle of a war. And they were laughing. They still kept that smile when the cleric ran over.  _

 

“Bye Miss!” The little girl ran into the sea leaving Julia and Kravitz standing on her island. The bare standings of a house behind them and the sea of souls beyond them. 

**_Julia-_ **

Julia felt the pain in her chest again. She stumbled in pain and almost phased through the island as her vision slowly blurred into black. 

“Julia!” she heard Keats shout in alarm. But the pain was too much. It roared in her ears. Causing her to only catch bits and pieces of the next few hours.

“She ghosted-”

“HOW-” 

“Where were-”

“Healing-”

“Why didn’t-”

“How the HELL did she do that?!” 

* * *

 

**_My dear sweet child_ ** no. that wasn’t right. This wasn’t the raven queen in her head. The voice was more tangible. “You’re going to be okay. Just hold on” Someone was petting her head and she flicked her ears forward. She mentally focused on her soul forms and sure enough, sitting outside the jail cell was the silhouette of her wolf form. Sleeping peacefully. Julia weakly reached a hand through the bars of the cell door and gently pet the wolf. It sat up and stared at her before calmly nodding and taking her place. 

 

Julia lay on her side in the Raven Queen’s throne room her entire body screaming in pain. But she was here. She was alive. And She was tangible. She weakly pushed herself to her feet but her legs gave out and she fell back to her knees. She blinked weakly as she glanced around trying to get a grasp of her surroundings. The Raven Queen was leaning over a large desk holding a conversation with Kravitz that must be telepathic because they were clearly speaking. 

“Are you okay?” Keats appeared out of nowhere and Julia yelped. “Hold still.” He pulled her back onto the- Did. did the raven queen really get a dog bed just for her?

**_Yes_ ** .

“My queen!” Keats shouted as Julia dazedly sat back on the pillow sitting on the floor. “She’s awake.” 

“Oh, Perfect” the Raven Queen knelt down near them leaving a very frustrated looking Kravitz standing on the desk. “Hold still I’ll fix you up” She held out a palm to Julia and slowly, gently, pressed her finger to Julia’s stomach. When she pulled her finger away it also slowly pulled the pain out of Julia in the physical form of a black mist. The Raven Queen sneered in disgust and flicked the mist into the air dissipating it. “There. Good as new” She gently brushed Julia with her hand. 

Kravitz glided down to stand beside Keats, “Julia. Thank you for taking that hit for me. I’m glad you’re doing well.” He straightened his tie and took a deep breath. “Now. Can you please. Explain how you did that.” 

“Did what?” Julia cocked her head confused

“You like.” Keats paused. “Weren’t a soul ball.” 

“Even after you passed out!!” Kravitz threw his hands into the air. “You just shifted back into your Reaper form!” 

“I was a giant dog?” 

“Yeah.” Keats took a deep breath. “It was a HUGE pain to get you into here.” 

“I helped!” The Raven Queen smiled cheerfully. 

“Thank you Ray” She paused and glanced down at her feet remembering the feeling of being pulled thin. “I uh. I’m not sure?” 

“What-” Keats covered Kravitz’s mouth only to pull his hand back. 

“Did you just  **_LICK_ ** me!?”

“Don’t cover my mouth. And I won’t do it again.” Kravitz said matter of factly before turning to Julia “What do you mean?”

“I mean. I only remember. Pulling myself thin?” She shrugged. “All I heard was you telling me I was scaring-” she hesitated not certain how to move forward “The soul.” She decided. “And I just knew I had to stop?” 

“Huh.” Kravitz paused studying her but didn’t inquire further. 

“Kravitz. I have your next job.” The Raven Queen stood up changing the subject without hesitation

“Is it the necromancers trying to get a demon to possess a tree?”

“Yes. Will you require assistance?” She started to reach into her hair but Kravitz opened a portal. The sound of a train echoed through the portal.

“I’ll handle it,” Kravitz answered before jumping through the portal. 

“Rude” Keats muttered and Julia snorted.

* * *

 

A week later Julia was working with Keats on the walls of her house when Kravitz showed up with a child in tow. 

“I TOLD you, sir, I was HIRED!!” 

“Bullshit!” Kravitz dropped the kid through the portal. “Julia Watch him. I have a child murder cult to deal with.” 

“Sir!” The boy protested but the portal closed behind him. Julia looked over the kid. He looked roughly 10, frustrated. And like he hadn’t seen the sun for several days. 

“Hello sweetie!” Julia waved with her hammer before putting the last nail in to hold up the board. “Keats we can take a break!” She called over to the reaper who dropped the hammer immediately. “What’s your name?” 

“Angus Mcdonald ma’am! I’m the world’s greatest detective. Not that Mr. Kravitz believes me.” The kid smiled at her despite his obvious frustration. He sat down on the beach and folded his arms pouting. A soul reached out towards him but Julia pulled him back away from the beach

“Angus huh?” Julia looked up at where Kravitz had disappeared too. “Are you… familiar with Kravitz?” Kravitz appeared through another portal brushing himself off. 

“We’ve had a few run-ins.” Kravitz frowned deeply at Angus. “He’s the one that was helping me with that necromancers just outside Neverwinter. He also refuses to tell me where his parents are.” 

“I told you!”

“You’re 10! You don’t just get emancipated at 10!!” Kravitz argued back. Julia rolled her eyes and walked forward. 

“I’ll take him back. I have a few jobs to do in Neverwinter anyways.” She gave Kravitz a mischievous look before adding on “Angus say goodbye to your dad.” 

“Bye- Wait  _ what _ ”  Julia pulled Angus through the portal to the mainland before Kravitz had a chance to respond. 

“Alright, honey.” Julia pulled on her tiefling disguise which startled the kid but he didn’t run off. “Where am I dropping you off at?” 

“Oh, I can make it home from here.” Angus smiled at her. 

“Are you sure?” Julia looked down at him concerned. “It’s really not a big deal.”

“I’m sure ma’am” Angus brushed himself off. “Thank you for your help.” 

Julia watched him run down the street and sighed opening her book. Three stillbirths and two little girls. 

Why was it always children?


	10. Chapter 10

“Where are you going?” Julia watched as Kravitz dropped his hammer and stormed out of the house. “We just finished getting the walls up- Kravitz!” He disappeared through a portal and Julia glanced at Keats expectantly. 

“Lich activity in Goldcliff.” He sat on the floor flipping through his notes. “You have a pair of girls that will need you shortly” 

“Cool.” Julia summoned her Axe and created a portal to her targets only to quickly duck behind a building to hide. 

“Are there other objects in this world... that are as powerful as this belt?” Her first Target, Sloane, in her lap was her second target, Hurley. In front of them was three men. The first was a dwarf she didn’t recognize, the second was… Taako? The traveling cook?? What was he doing here? And the last one was… Magnus.” She felt her heart ache at the sight of her husband. 

“Yes” His back was to her and she resisted the urge to run after him and hug him. Tell him how much she loved him. Abandon her duties as a reaper. 

“There are fewer” Taako shrugged

Sloane looked up at Julia and Held eye contact with her for a moment before turning to the boys “Don’t let this happen again.” She declared and then a blinding white light followed by a flurry of petals and when Julia’s vision adjusted her targets were no longer in her book and in front of her was the three men, and a beautiful cherry tree had taken the place of her targets. A quick glance in her book revealed that. 

“IMMORTAL!?” Julia whispered to herself ducking further back into the alleyway “How is that even possible!?” She flipped through the book frustratedly “They just disappeared!” She ducked further back as Magnus and his friends were escorted away by a large man. That wasn’t what caught her attention though. What caught her attention was the Lich hovering closely behind. Wasn’t that- No. Maybe? Okay, she had to know. Julia hesitated but followed keeping a fair distance behind the group. They all entered a building and she glanced around wondering how to go about it now. She noticed Kravitz sitting on the roof of a building and jumped up to join him. 

“Is that-”

“Barry. Fucking. Bluejeans” Kravitz wrinkled his nose. “Now he’s just being rude!” Julia snickered and sat down on the ledge leaning over the edge 

“You’re not mad anymore,” Julia noticed

“I was never mad. Just offended.” Kravitz corrected. Julia raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. “Okay, I was a little mad. Can you blame me!? I’m used to liches being hellbent on destruction with zero coherency and this guy wanted a regular conversation like we were meeting for tea!” 

“Were you planning to keep your promise?” Julia glanced down at the building and Kravitz hesitated confused and Julia pouted. He didn’t even remember. 

“You want to talk to him.” Kravitz sighed and Julia smiled brightly. 

“I just think.” Julia paused frustrated. “He doesn’t seem to be searching for immortality. So maybe if I talk to him-”

“Better get going then” Kravitz grabbed her and spun her around as the Red robe flew away

“On it” Julia jumped in his direction and glide after him. She followed him outside the city before shouting “BARRY!” The red robe stopped and stared at her. It held out a glowing hand and she yelped throwing her hands in the air. “I just want to talk!”  He lowered his hand and cocked his head from underneath the robe.

“You’re Magnus’s wife right?” his voice was raspy but friendly. Julia tensed regardless though, 

“H- How did you-” 

“Magnus burnsides. Julia Burnsides. It’s not hard to do the math” the Lich chuckled “Can’t believe he got  _ married _ ” 

“You know Magnus?” Julia relaxed a little. 

“You could say that” His smile underneath the robe was so big it was hard not to smile back. 

“What does that mean?” Julia protested throwing her hands into the air in mild annoyance, though she was still smiling. 

“I’m a… Brother. Of sorts” He elaborated though that did not make her feel better. 

“I didn’t think he had a family.” Julia murmured, 

“You’d be surprised” Barry smiled. 

“Okay as lovely as this conversation would be. I do want to-” 

“I can’t come with you.” He hesitated seeing Julia’s book She could practically see a lightbulb above his head “D-Does that have my name in it?” 

“Okay times up!” Kravitz appeared behind Julia and Barry floated back several feet. Julia grabbed Kravitz’s arm and pulled him back. 

“Kravitz! Hold on for TWO seconds!” Kravitz inhaled sharply before standing back. “Thank you. Can I see your book?” Julia smiled brightly up at him and he frowned summoning the large tome.

“My assignment boo-?” Julia handed him her book and snatched his before running over beside Barry. 

“Your name isn’t in my book because I’m not a bounty hunter. But right here.” She pointed to his name in bright red. “The names turn black when the soul is in the astral plane.” Julia explained, “Purple are necromancers, Red are undead or people like you and...“ she frowned at the sight of her husband's name beside Barry’s “Yeah.” Barry Hovered over Julia’s shoulder for a moment before letting out a bittersweet half sigh half laugh.  

“She’s alive.” Barry placed a skeletal hand up by his head. “I  _ knew _ it.” 

“Who?” Julia frowned and Barry tensed glitching. “Barry?” He shook his head 

“My wife.” Julia blinked and glanced back at the book looking for who he might be talking about. “Lup. right there see?” He pointed at the book. In the location area were several question marks. He backed away from the two reapers. “I can’t come with you” 

“You’re never going to are you.” Kravitz approached taking his book back, it wasn’t a question. 

“Afraid not” the reaper shrugged, “Sorry.”  

“I hope you find her,” Kravitz said after a long time. Barry seemed surprised by this. 

“Thank you.” He said before disappearing. 

There was a long period of silence before Julia piped up. 

“SO anyone wanna explain to me why my husband has a death count of NINE FUCKING TEEN!?!” 


	11. Chapter 11

Julia stood at the top of what would eventually be the stairs and glanced over at Keats who was putting down floorboards for the second floor. 

“He did say he knew how to do the stairs right?” She whispered to him

“That’s what he said” Keats paused and crawled forward to lean down and look at the second floor. Kravitz was struggling to build the staircase. Despite insisting that he knew how to do it just 30 minutes earlier. Keats sat up and covered his mouth to hide his snickering and Julia grinned and leaned over to where Kravitz could see her. 

“Uh. How are you doing down there hon?” She called down and Kravitz started dropping the tools he was holding. 

“Fine!” He insisted picking up the tools. “Just fine. I got this.” 

“Okay. I believe you” Julia called in a voice that clearly said she didn’t believe him.  “But if you need help it’s okay to ask you know.” 

“I don’t need help! I told you. I’ve *done* this before” Kravitz replied shortly and Julia cocked her head and slid down the ladder to approach Kravitz. 

“You’ve also been a reaper for over a century Kravitz. Maybe you’re just out of practice-” 

“I told you I’ve got this!” Kravitz dropped the hammer and glared up at Julia who flinched back. 

“Hey!” Keats jumped down to stand beside Julia. “Just because you’re bad at this doesn’t mean you get to be an ass!” Kravitz softened and took a deep breath. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He stood up and summoned his book. “I need a break” His scythe appeared in his hands “I’m going to get back to work.” He opened a portal into a crystal area and Julia blinked in surprise but before she could ask about it Kravitz stepped through and the portal was gone. 

“It’s candlenights though” Keats pouted and Julia laughed. 

* * *

 

About a half hour later Julia and Keats were enjoying a break with some hot chocolate and pie from a shop in the sea of souls. 

“Can’t believe they still make food down there.” Julia mused and Keats grinned. 

“Souls get restless. Eternity is boring and reincarnation is scary. So many have created their own little towns. I believe Susan and Laura are in charge of getting souls items from the living world so the towns can start being self-sufficient.”   

“Huh.” Julia frowned, impressed. A portal opened and Kravitz, in soul ball form appeared and took a physical form his face bright red and grinning. 

“Kravitz!” Keats stood up, “Are you okay?” 

“I’m.” Kravitz paused for a moment breathless. “Gay-  _ FINE _ I’m fine!” He corrected himself quickly and Julia pursed her lips to hide her smile. 

“Which job are you on?” 

“The necromancers that have been taking souls from the stockade” Kravitz answered brushing himself off and summoning his scythe. Julia blinked jumping to her feet. 

“Do you need help?” 

“First of all.” Kravitz glanced over at her, “Your husband is there so you aren’t  _ allowed  _ to help.” he held up two fingers “second of all no. You have your dumb house.” Julia blinked mildly offended, “I have my reaping. This is what I’m good at.” He tied his dreads back “I’ve got this.” 

* * *

 

Less than an hour later Julia heard a loud crash coming from the Stockade. She stopped her work on the stairs and looked over at Keats. The young reaper sighed and picked up his cup of hot chocolate before standing up. Julia smiled and walked over beside him taking her own cup with her. 

“This is what I’m good at” He mimicked Kravitz as they walked outside, “I’ve got this” 

“He has been doing this for- Oh my Queen” Julia watched in horror as the large spectral hand approached Kravitz who was talking to someone through a portal, slowly shifting to his reaper form. She glanced down at Keats who had somehow summoned sunglasses and flicked them down as the hand grabbed Kravitz and began to beat the shit out of him. 

“Oh, my Queen!” Julia covered her mouth with one of her hands. “Do- should- Should we help him?” She looked over at Keats who held up a finger before stepping to the side as Kravitz slammed into the beach beside them and the hand began to smash into a mirror of sorts? 

“Uh. huh.” Julia glanced down at Keats who was helping Kravitz to his feet.”I’ll be right back” She promised before taking a running jump and flying over to where the skeletal ghost was speaking into a mirror.

“Will you join us in our cause to merge our worlds? We can find a way to be alive again!” the legion echoed into the mirror and Julia’s heart stopped as she heard the response. 

“...I’m gonna have to go with no, right?” Magnus glanced over at his compatriots. Julia couldn’t hear anything after that, she just watched Magnus as her chest swelled with pride. He was alive and from the looks of it. Found something that was worth living for. 

 

_ “You can’t keep running into battle like that” She shoved Magnus down into the cleric’s bed. “There’s not always going to be someone to heal you.” She threw her hands into the air. “Honestly you need to think about it!” She pulled Magnus to face her. “What’s your Purpose for living you, idiot!?!” Magnus laughed and pulled Julia down into a kiss. “What was that for!” Julia demanded  _

_ “You.” Magnus murmured simply and Julia blinked flushing intensely. “Julia I run into battle for you, but I will win every single time because I know.” he kissed her hand. “I’ve got you to come back to.”  _

_ “That’s so dumb” Julia shoved her face into Magnus’s chest. “What are you going to do if something happens to me?”  _

_ “Die probably” Magnus declared matter of factly and Julia snapped up.  _

_ “No.” She held his shirt tightly looking him dead in the eyes. “You aren’t allowed to do that.” He frowned confused, which, with a concussion was probably to be expected. “Magnus look at me. If something happens to me and you’re still alive you are not allowed to just up and die for no reason okay?” She pulled him into a hug. “If something were to happen to you I know you would want me to keep living. So why.” Her voice broke. “Why would you assume otherwise?”  _

_ “Man.” Magnus kissed the top of her head. “This rebellion sure has us thinking pretty morbidly.”  _

_ “Yeah.” Julia murmured, “I guess.” _

Julia glided down to the boys where Keats was still trying to get Kravitz to wake up. 

“I don’t want to do all that paperwork by myself you ass!” Keats kicked Kravitz who groaned in pain. 

“I don’t-” Julia gently pushed Keats back, “I don’t think that’s going to work.” She gently rolled Kravitz onto his back and paused trying to remember some of the spells that he had been teaching her. The spell that the raven queen used to heal her crossed her mind and she paused holding out her hand. This wasn’t as easy as removing necromantic energy from his body. His physical form was bruised. She needed to remove the pain. She placed her hand on Kravitz’s forehead and inhaled deeply. 

 

 _“I don’t understand the point of me learning spells”_ _she had whined to Magnus who shrugged,_

_ “I can always go and get healed by the neighbor lady. Only having one healer for a whole army. What can go wrong!” He smiled at her and she groaned _

_ “Fine.” She muttered pouting. “I’m not multiclassing more than 2 levels though”  _

_ “Three levels you get all the cool stuff though!” Magnus complained and Julia rolled her eyes before flipping open the book their local cleric had given her.  _

_ “Cure wounds” She murmured glancing over at Magnus who was clumsily rebandaging his arm. “Okay healing spells first I guess.”  _

She never did end up having to use the spells. They won the rebellion a week later. But the memory on how to cast them was ingrained deeply into her movements. Magnus was an idiot and she wanted to make sure she could heal them. It was pretty useless after she died but maybe-

Kravitz sat up coughing in pain and Julia held him up 

“Are you okay?” She asked and he nodded. 

“I have to-” He groaned in pain his physical form flickering. “I have to-” He stopped and glanced up as Legion fell into the sea of souls writhing in anger. 

“So.” Julia blinked impressed. “Nineteen deaths and he still does your job better than you.” She paused remembering how upset Kravitz had gotten earlier. “Kidding.” 

“N-No you have a point” He summoned his scythe and sighed. “I’ll be back. Can you- Can you round up the.” He glanced at Legion who was pouting in the sea of souls occasionally getting kicked out of the way of a peaceful soul. 

“Kravitz!” Keats gasped in surprise, “Are you asking for help!?” Kravitz pouted looking upset before sighing.

“Yes.” Keats opened his mouth to further the teasing but Julia elbowed him in the gut.

“Of course we’ll help you.” 

“Thank you.”  He summoned a portal to the living world and stepped through as a soul ball form. 

“Possession huh?” Julia eyed Keats who shrugged. 

“I could say the same about you and making things explode.” 

“Fair enough” Julia shrugged before walking out into the sea of souls. “ALRIGHT EVERYBODY BACK INTO YOUR CELLS! YOU KNOW THE DRILL!” 

“But-” 

“Don’t butt me, Frank! you know what you did! Get back into your cell!” Julia put her hands on her hips. 

“Don’t make her go into her reaper form!” Keats warned 

“Oh yeah, I can do that.” Julia blinked knowledge dawning on her. 

“My queen. Are you SERIOUS!?” Keats demanded fighting off laughter. 

* * *

 

Julia and Keats had just finished with the souls and sat down with their cups of hot chocolate. Julia had a cup and a plate of pie set aside for Kravitz. She was Insisting that they wait for him to eat any of the pie, much to Keats dismay. Kravitz came back and walked through the door. 

“I wanted to apologize, for getting so snappy with you two earlier.” He hung his head and fiddled with his hands. “I would understand if you don’t want me-” Julia rolled her eyes and shoved his plate into his hands. 

“We were waiting for you” Julia handed Keats his plate and the young reaper eagerly began to eat. 

“Oh.” Kravitz blinked before taking a seat beside Keats and politely eating his pie. 

“SO.” Keats smiled at Kravitz smugly. “How was your mission?” 

“You saw how-” 

“Oh no.” Julia’s grin matched Keats. “You know full well what we’re talking about Kravitz” Kravitz inhaled and refused to make eye contact. 

“Was one of your targets cute?” Keats leaned forward on his hands and Kravitz looked straight forward not responding. “C’mon Kravitz you gotta tell us!” 

“I don’t have to do squat,” Kravitz said matter of factly. 

“he  _ WAS  _ cute!!” Keats gasped. “Which one was it!” 

“Was it Lucas?” Keats asked and Kravitz wrinkled his nose. “Maureen?” Keats tried again, both Julia Kravitz stared at him

“Keats. I’m  _ GAY _ ” Kravitz blinked mildly offended, “You’ve known me for  _ centuries _ ”

“I know.” Keats rolled his eyes. “I’m giving you shit” Kravitz eyed him before eating in silence for a long period of time. Keats shifted back and forth and Julia chuckled watching Keats try to just drop the subject. Eventually, the young reaper’s patience exploded “So who was it then!” He demanded and Julia let out a barking laugh. 

“Was it Taako?” She asked and Kravitz stared at her. 

“How-” Kravitz couldn’t even deny it. How cute. 

“He seems like your type.” Julia shrugged. 

“What. The  _ fuck _ is that supposed to mean!” Kravitz demanded slipping into his accent. 

“Nothing” Julia smiled before taking a drink of her hot chocolate They sat in silence before Keats broke it again. 

“What was candlenights like for you guys when you were alive?” He inquired, there was a beat as they paused thoughtfully. 

“Magnus ate all of my families deserts.” Julia laughed, “We would come down ready for Candlenights dinner and we would have to go without the pie.” 

“My baby sister liked the lights.” Kravitz murmured, “She hated the snow though. I tried to get her to play with me and she just screamed.” He glanced over at the stairs. “I helped our parents finish building our house right in time for the first snowfall.” Julia stared at him. His frustration earlier today suddenly made sense. 

“Lydia and Edward and I would make cookies” Keats smiled, “Sometimes if we were lucky Lydia would come home with ham from town.” 

“Oh the first year Magnus was in ravens roost he insisted on getting the town together to decorate the towns Raven statue” Julia chuckled.

“My sister would eat the decorations” Kravitz laughed. 

“OH!! we made our own decorations!” Keats volunteered 

They continued trading stories until Keats eventually fell asleep. Despite insisting he didn’t need it. Kravitz was sitting next to him watching the young reaper rest. Julia was cleaning up the food and clearing out the room so she could get started right away. She walked outside and sat down, it couldn’t exactly snow on the astral plane. But it still got cold. And it reminded her of home. She sat down and watched the sea of souls ripple with life wondering if her dad was in there somewhere. Or if he’d already left for reincarnation. 

“Julia?” Kravitz walked outside and Julia yelped. 

“Kravitz!” 

“What are you doing out here?” 

“I’m…” Julia reached desperately for an excuse, Kravitz raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. “I’m making myself sad”  Kravitz walked over to stand beside her sighing.

“He mentioned you, you know” He glanced down at her his red eyes studying her intensely. 

“Did he now?” Julia didn’t look up at him, but she could feel Kravitz’s eyes watching her. “And what-” She felt her voice crack and inhaled sharply. She wasn’t going to break down in front of him. This wasn’t the time. “And what did he say?” 

“He asked me. To tell you he loves you.” Julia felt tears leak through her defense and let out a laugh 

“He would.” Her voice cracked and she covered her mouth. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be crying. It’s candlenights.” 

“Just because other people are happy doesn’t mean you can’t be sad,” Kravitz said sticking his hands into his pockets. 

“I don’t want to ruin your candlenights.” Julia tried to wipe her tears away. 

“I haven’t enjoyed a candlenights in centuries.” He murmured and Julia blinked wiping away the last of her tears. 

“Even today?” She sniffed, laughing “With your attractive elf flirting with you?” she teased despite the aching in her heart. Kravitz laughed and looked down at his feet. 

“I suppose today is different.” He smiled out into the ocean.

“Maybe it’s different for everyone.” There was a long pause before Julia pulled Kravitz into a hug. He was startled by it at first but returned the sentiment. Julia’s voice cracked as she buried her face in Kravitz’s shoulder. “Thank you.” 


End file.
